Chemistry
by Zo and Monkey
Summary: [AU] Yuuri is a normal depressed Japanese boy. Until one day his mother decides to transfer him away to try and cheer him up. At his new school Yuuri finds new friends, new crushes and a totally new way to spend time in chemistry. Yuuram
1. Prologue

**Zo- **Hello minions!! Welcome to mine and Monkey's first Kyou Kara Maou fic!

**Monkey-** Minions? Wtf? Ahem... well anyway, this was a freaky idea that came to Zo when she was reading her Chemistry text book. How that happened I really have no idea, but I put it into an actual story that makes sense.

**Zo-** Phsaw! You and your logic... who needs it?

**Monkey-** ... And for the disclaimer... Zo and I don't own Kyou Kara Maou or any of its characters. We just use them for Zo's sick fantasies.

**Zo- **_My_ sick fantasies!?! They're yours too!!

**Monkey- **Heh.

**Chemistry**

**Prologue**

"WHAT?" Yuuri yelled at his unsuspecting father. His dad had told him that he had had bad news for Yuuri, but this? This was the worst thing in the world! "G-Goldie... is... dead?" He asked, his lower lip trembling.

Goldie, his one and only best friend in this whole entire world... Well next to Murata, but thats besides the point, was now floating belly up in his cleanly fish bowl. And to make things worse, his parents were acting as if it was nothing!

"Oh and that reminds me!" his father said casually.

"More bad news?" Yuuri asked grabbing the fish bowl and clutching it to his chest. "I don't think anything can be worse than this." he mumbled.

"You're being transferred to Germany next week." Winner grinned and gave Yuuri a thumbs up while the shock raced across his face and was left to gape at his father, making a face not unlike Goldie had when he was still alive.

"G-G-G-G-G..." Yuuri tried to speak, but it seemed it wasn't really working out for him at the moment.

"Yes Germany, Yu-chan." Shori finished for Yuuri as he rounded the corner to the hallway that Yuuri and their father were standing in, frowning angrily.

"Y-you knew too?" he managed to ask his brother.

"I just found out this morning, but I think that its been planned for much longer than that." Shori said. "Is all I want to know is why? Why send Yu-chan so far away?" Shori really looked angry at the moment. Yuuri could picture all mothers weary for their babies, trying their best to avoid the angry man that looked as if he would steal their beloveds candy.

"Because my Yu-chan seemed soooo sad lately! Mama thought that it would be good if Yu-chan had a change of scenery!" his mother exclaimed appearing out of what seemed like nowhere, like she always seemed to do.

"B-but all the way to _Germany_?! If you thought all I needed was a change of scenery you could've just brought me to the zoo or something!" Yuuri complained, Shori nodded.

"But Yu-chan! You seemed _REALLY_ sad!" his mother whined.

"So we thought the farther away he went, the better his chances of cheering up!" Winner explained. Shori and Yuuri sighed.

"But... I don't even know German!"

"Now you're just making excuses Yu-chan!" his mother scolded. "We are sending you to a new elite school that will teach my Yu-chan to speak German!" she said with a pout.

"Um, Mama, I'm not really sure that's how it works." Shori said, slightly annoyed.

"Of course it is!" Jennifer laughed. "You worry too much Sho-chan!" Shori felt his eye twitch in agitation, and he stormed into his room to type angry, brother complex related letters.

"Come on Winner! Let's go pack Yu-chan's room!" Jennifer said happily, pulling her husband along.

"But its not until next week!" Yuuri and his father said in unison.

"You can never be too prepared! If we pack now, we wont have to worry about forgetting something later! And see look! I even have my first letter written to Yu-chan!" she said flashing a dainty pink envelope addressed to him in his mothers frilly handwriting.

"You'd think they want me out of here by the way they act..." Yuuri mumbled as his parents left. He sighed and headed to the couch to take a nap since he no longer had a room. "This is really going to suck..." he said to himself as he sat down. It was true that he had been a bit depressed lately, but it didn't mean that he needed to go to Germany. He was just alone right now. He didn't have baseball anymore because he gave it up, Murata was away doing things that only Murata would do, and Shori... well he was just Shori. So that was why he had went out and got himself a goldfish. For company.

He sighed and fell back onto the couch. Now he was going to be even more alone, in some creepy country, where it was supposed to be cold, and he didn't know the language because apparently he was just going to magically learn German.

Yuuri cursed his luck and slowly went to sleep.

o-the day before the flight-o

"You can stop now mother." Yuuri said scrunching up his face as his mother licked a handkerchief and tried to clean his face.

"Now, now Yu-chan! How many times must I tell you to call me Mama! Plus I only want your picture to be perfect and we can't have that if you have dirt on your face!" she said wagging a finger and then returning to her duty as a mother and began to clean Yuuri's face.

"Its just my passport picture..." he said with a sigh.

"Well I don't want any strangers to see a picture that isn't perfect! First impressions are everything Yu-chan!" now she had one hand on her hip and the other was messing with his hair.

"Okay it's my turn now... It'll be fine don't worry!" Yuuri said swatting his mothers hand away playfully.

Jennifer watched him walk into the booth. "He's starting to cheer up already!" she chirped, a smile making its way to her face.

When Yuuri was finished he came back to Jennifer and handed her his passport booklet, opening it slowly so she could see his picture.

"OH YU-CHAN!" she shouted happily. "You look so handsome! I'm so proud!" she said quieter, yet still loud enough to draw attention. "I always knew you'd grow up to be cute! Too bad you aren't a girl, but now I have proof at how handsome my sweet Yu-chan is!"

Yuuri found himself smiling politely through his mothers entire ramble.

"Well we should head home now! Papa sent all your stuff already, so now all we have to do is send you." Jennifer said, poking Yuuri lightly on the nose when she said 'you'.

Yuuri smiled and lead the way to the taxi.

Later that night his family had a small going away party for Yuuri. Some of his friends from school came and for some reason it made him feel worse than it should have. He wasn't as mad as he was earlier about going to Germany, now if anything, he was scared. What if he didn't make any friends? What if he was stuck there not knowing how to communicate? What if everyone here forgot about him? What if? What if?!

He sighed. His life was over now, so what did it matter?

"Yu-chan? What's with the long face? Do you need a hug from Mama?" Jennifer said through the small crowd of people.

"Ah-ah no! I was just thinking about how much I'm going to miss everyone here!" he said waving his hands about. Everyone in the room awwwed on Jennifer's command. Yuuri laughed some, its not like it was a lie. He really was going to miss everyone. You just never know how many friends you have until your parents decide to ship you to Germany.

After everyone left and Yuuri had said all of his goodbyes, he finally was able to go to sleep. Even if it was on the couch, he was comfortable and content.

'Maybe Germany won't be so bad.' he thought optimistically. 'At the very least, I'll have a bed.'

o-the next mornin'-o

Yuuri woke up only to find he was sitting in the middle of the airport with a ticket, some yen and travelers checks, and a note pinned to his shirt.

"What the...?" he said as he unpinned his supplies and opened the note. It was in his mothers handwriting.

_Dear Yu-chan,_

_I COULDN'T JUST SAY GOOD-BYE! So I had Papa drop you off at the airport and told him that he shouldn't wake you up. You need your sleep, you're a growing boy! I would feel horrible if your growth was stunted because you failed to get proper amounts of sleep! Oh and I had Papa give you yen and travelers checks. You never know what you might have to pay with! And you have your ticket too don't you? Remember your flight is at 5:45am!! And if you miss it, you'll just have to get on another plane!_

_Love,_

_Mama_

Yuuri rolled his eyes. Just get on a different plane? It doesn't work like that. Yuuri took a quick glance at the airport clock to see what time it was.

5:39

"AGH! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" He yelled and ran for his gate number. He made it just in time and took his seat. He was extremely nervous and he could feel the man next to him give him suspicious glances.

'He's not checking me out. He's not checking me out.' Yuuri thought over and over. Not sure whether he should blush or be disgusted.

'This is going to be a _long_ flight.' Yuuri thought, as he ignored Murata's rules of ask the hot stewardess for one thing at a time so that she'll come more often, and asked for a drink and a pillow. Before he realized it, the plane was looming over Germany.

o—o

**Zo-** Whew that took awhile!

**Monkey-** Zo... It's only the prologue... the chapters are longer than this.

**Zo- **O.o

**Monkey- **(sigh) Well yeah, next chapter has Yuuri in Germany. He meets a very important someone!

**Zo- **Yeah! Oh and if y'all were wondering, the title DOES relate to the story. We didn't call it that just because I was reading my chemistry book and saw the phrase 'wolfram is the original German name for tongstun' or some kinda element like that.

**Monkey- **At first that's why you called it that. You sure are lucky I'm here.

**Zo- **(blushes) Liar... Ahem, well see you next chapter.

**Monkey- **And review.

**Zo-** Oh yeah! Those too please!


	2. Part I: Wolfram

**Monkey**- Welcome to the next installment of 'Chemistry' a Kyou Kara Maou fanfic!

**Zo- **O.o how formal... KKM OVA'S COME OUT IN 2 DAYS!!! OMG OMG OMG!! (dies)

**Monkey- **She's excited if you can't tell.

**Zo- **(comes back from the dead) Its because YOU haven't even finished the series yet! You just wouldn't understand!

**Monkey-** Umm okay. As for the disclaimer...

**Zo- **We don't own KKM. Like it or not, thats just how it is. (cries self to sleep)

**Monkey- **A little over dramatic today aren't we?

**Zo- **(Shakes head)

(**A/N:** Zo- Everything said in _italics _is German. Aka the language Yuuri doesn't understand. Monkey- (facepalm))

**Chemistry**

**Part I: Wolfram**

'What have I gotten myself into?!' Yuuri thought as he stood alone in a giant foreign airport. He looked around and all he saw was a bunch of tall men in business suits walking in what seemed like circles.

After a few hours of panicking, Yuuri dropped to his knees dramatically and screamed, "Where the hell am I?!!"

"You're in Germany Shibuya-san!" A tall man with brown hair, brown eyes and a brown suit said... Very brown… Like a brownie.

"Hello Brownie-san." Yuuri said, He was more than happy to hear someone speak Japanese, he was _very_ happy!

'Brownie-san' scrunched his face up as if to say, "what on Earth are you talking about young man?", then just smiled pleasantly.

"Wait… Brownie-san how did you know who I was?"

'Brownie-san' smiled again. "Because Shibuya-san, I've known you and your family since you were young."

Yuuri thought back, but never recalled seeing such a brown guy before.

"That and your mother sent me your school photo." He said and reached into his pocket to grab his wallet and flip it open so Yuuri was staring at himself.

"Uhhh... Thats kinda creepy Brownie-san."

'Brownie-san' smiled again, but this time his left eye twitched. "You can call me Conrad, Shibuya-san."

"Okay! Then you can call me Yuuri!" he said pulling his luggage next to the man. "Sooo Conrad... Can you help me find a Weller-san?" Yuuri said grabbing an index card from his chest pocket and reading the instructions that his father had conveniently remembered to slip into his pocket.

"No problem Shibu-- Yuuri." Conrad said with a grin. "He happens to be a good friend of mine."

"Really?!" Yuuri said, his eyes glittering with hope. "Even though I just met you Conrad, I think we can be real good friends."

Conrad smiled,"Okay, well follow me." he said stepping forward, with Yuuri following. After what seemed like forever and a day they reached a large car. "You know Yuuri... You're really trusting. I think you're quite lucky that I am Weller and not some child molester."

Yuuri choked on his own spit. "W-well... What kind of child molester speaks japanese?!" he shot back.

"A japanese child molester."

Yuuri's face scrunched up in annoyance. "You know what I mean." he pouted. Conrad laughed and opened the door for Yuuri. "You really don't have to..." Yuuri muttered.

Conrad insisted. "No go ahead."

"No really, it's fine."

"But it wouldn't be polite."

"I don't care if it's polite or not! It's creepy!"

"Just. Get. In.The. Car. Shibuya. San!" Conrad said pausing after each word to emphasize his point, all the while his smile never fading.

"You know it's hard to take you seriously when you're grinnin' like a goof all the time." Yuuri said as he got in the car. "And it's Yuuri, Conrad!"

"Oh yes. I'm sorry." he said as he closed the door and got into the drivers seat.

"Wow! You can drive Conrad?" Yuuri asked.

"Yes, I can drive, but not legally."

"D-do wah?!!" Yuuri stuttered. Conrad laughed. "You can't be serious! Just how old are you?!"

"I'm plenty old enough to drive Yuuri, it was a joke."

"O-oh..." Yuuri said as Conrad pulled the car forward. "Well its really hard to tell when you're actually being serious or just kidding around..." Yuuri pouted and Conrad laughed again.

The rest of the two hour car ride was filled with Yuuri's rambling about baseball, once he found out that Conrad played too, with Conrad just nodding along. It was hard to tell if he was actually listening. Yuuri sounded so excited, like a little kid who was left alone in a candy store with a skeleton key.

When they reached the school, Yuuri had calmed down and Conrad had a migraine.

"Ohmygosh Conrad! This school is like, so, ginormous!" Yuuri said as he bounced in his seat, his excitement found again.

"Yes Yuuri, this is Eine-Wirklich-Grosse-Schule High." (1)

"Wow, sounds important."

"It is the most prestigious school here in Germany."

"Wow! So how did my parents even get me in here then?"

"Your guess is as good as mine Yuuri." Conrad said as he got out of the car and began to grab some of Yuuri's luggage.

Yuuri sat back and thought for a moment before he jumped out of the car, "And just what is that supposed to mean?!!?"

"Nothing." Conrad said with a smile as he shouldered on of Yuuri's bags.

"Oh, well, okay then... So um, where to?" He asked grabbing his rolling suit case.

"To the japanese department. We're going to have to find you a translator."

"Huh? Why can't you be my translator Conrad?"

Conrad smiled. "Yuuri, I'm a teacher here. I can't come with you to your classes."

"So do you teach japanese then?" Yuuri asked as he followed Conrad down a neatly kept brick path.

Conrad chuckled lightly, "No, I'm the fencing instructor. The japanese teacher is away at the moment, you well meet her later."

"Um okay, sure." he had run out of things to say. Silently they made their way to a large japanese style building. "Are all the buildings themed liked this?" He asked after he spotted other buildings with different architectures.

"Yes. It's a very original idea from the first headmaster of this school, the 'founding father' as they like to call him. We are quite proud of it though."

"Neat." Yuuri said as they entered the building, completely uninterested. Inside there was a small group of people sitting in what seemed to be a lobby of sorts.

"_Hello everyone."_ Conrad said in what Yuuri was assuming was german. _"I'd like you all to meet our new japanese transfer student, Yuuri Shibuya." _Yuuri smiled and waved slightly when he heard his name. _"He doesn't know a word of germen so you can say whatever you like in his face, but he's going to need someone to translate for him in class."_

Everyone in the room started to talk at once. Yuuri really hoped Conrad was saying nice things about him, language barriers really bite. Yuuri paled. What if no one could help him? He'd be in such a huge mess. In his worry he barely noticed the fact that Conrad was shaking him.

"Wha...? Conrad whats wrong?" he asked when Conrad had finished his bout of trying to give him SBS.

"You spaced out Yuuri. I'd like you to meet your translator, Wolfram. You two should try and get along, especially because you're going to have to spend a lot of time together." Conrad laughed and patted Yuuri on the back. "I'll see you later, I have a meeting to get to."

Yuuri smiled weakly and watched Conrad leave. It seemed all of his courage had left him also. He turned back to the crowd of people, who were now staring at him.

"Um... Hi." he said slowly just in case people weren't as fluent (how thoughtful!). "It's nice to meet--" he started to say as he took a few steps towards the group when suddenly his foot caught under the oriental rug and he fell face first to the floor, landing with a loud 'ompf'.

"Are you okay?" some of the more fluent students asked him.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, heh, I'll be okay, it's not like i'm made of glass, I wont break." He said quickly and dusted himself off as he got up.

"_What? What did he say?"_ one of them asked.

"_I'm not sure. He said that too fast."_

"_I think he said something about breaking glass..."_

"_Oh my! How violent!"_ a few of them started backing away slowly.

Yuuri looked around in confusion. What did he say? Then a blonde boy who looked to be Yuuri's age stepped forward.

"_He said that he was fine, and that he isn't made of glass. He wont break."_

Yuuri stared at the blonde for a moment. 'Woah. It's one of those pretty boys.' He thought to himself as the group of students 'ohed' and laughed.

"Are you sure you are okay?" the blonde boy asked him.

"Uh ye-yeah. I think so." Yuuri nodded and the blonde 'hmphed'.

"Well your nose is bleeding. Wimps like you shouldn't act tough." (**A/N:** Zo- I wonder why his nose is bleeding?.. X3 Monkey- (smacks Zo) I swear...)

"Don't call me a wimp!... My nose is bleeding?!" Yuuri's hand flung to his face and he studied it after he took it away from his nose. "Augh! I'm bleeding! Oh how embarrassing! Why does stuff like this always happen to me?! Man I hope it doesn't' get on my uniform!" he ranted as he clutched his nose.

Everyone in the room just stared, both confused by his ramblings and why getting a bloody nose was such a bad thing. _"Well don't just stand there! Get him a Kleenex or something!"_ the blonde ordered the group around.

Yuuri sighed when a damp rag was pressed to his nose. "Don't lean your head backs. The blood will fall down your throat." Someone with a horrible accent said to him. He turned and looked to see a woman with long green hair and matching eyes kneeling next to him. "Feels better?" she asked after he had calmed down some.

"H-hai." he said with a nod.

"Good." she said with a charming smile. She stood up and faced the group of students. _"What took you all so long to come and find me?!! My office is the next building over! You're all so slow I should have you running laps! Do you understand me?!"_ she shouted. The group cowered in a corner like a caged animal. What frighted Yuuri though wasn't that he couldn't understand her, it was how one second she seemed to be the nicest person he'd ever met then the next she was like some kind of drill sargent.

Yuuri stood up and sniffed. His nose felt better already. The blonde kid came and stood next to him then pointed to the green haired woman. "That is Gisela." he said, then pointed to a bald man who was now being yelled at by Gisela. "That is Dorcas" he continued pointing to people and saying names until Yuuri just wanted to slap him for being so rude. "And finally those twins are Steve and Sam. Their parents were killed by gorillas."

"By wh-what?!" Yuuri stuttered.

"Gorillas... like gorilla warfare? You know there is a war starting out there Yuuri. Didn't anyone tell you anything before you came here?" the blonde snorted.

"Well.. no actually." he sighed. War. How horrible. Then he remembered, Wolfram! The blonde didn't point out who his translator was. "Um who's Wolfram?" he asked the blonde quietly.

"Well I am of course! I just can't let wimps like you wander around our school without some sort of guidance!"

Yuuri blanched. There was no way this ego filled guy was Wolfram. There must be another one somewhere, even that kid over in the corner picking his nose when he though no one was looking would be better!... Okay well maybe not. Yuuri groaned. "Don't call me a wimp." he mumbled.

"I'll call you whatever I please. Now follow me. I'll show you where the rooms are." Wolfram turned on his heel and started for a flight of stairs.

Yuuri stared after him for a moment then waved good bye to everyone before he raced after Wolfram. "Hey! Wait for me Wolfram!" he shouted after the blonde.

"Well maybe you should hurry up wimp!" Wolfram shouted back.

Yuuri groaned. "I'M NO WIMP!"

**Eine-Wirklich-Grosse-Schule – It means a really large school in german. I know we're so original! XD**

**Zo- **All done! AT LAST! Moo ha ha ha!

**Monkey- **(covers face) I don't know you...

**Zo- **WHO ARE YOU!?

**Monkey- **Erm yeah. Thank you for reading. Please review now... That'd be nice.


End file.
